


Judge and Tempters

by FireChildSlytherin5



Series: Dynasty of Hell [2]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996)
Genre: 15th Century, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel & Demon Interactions, Bigotry & Prejudice, Canon - Good Omens (Book & TV Combination), Crack Crossover, Crack Treated Seriously, Creepy Claude Frollo, Daemons, Demon Deals, F/M, Gabriel (Good Omens) centric, Good and Evil, Hastur Has A Vulva (Good Omens), Hastur centric, Hastur’s Frog (Good Omens), Heaven & Hell, Historical Inaccuracy, Inaccurate Catholicism, Ligur centric, Ligur's Chameleon (Good Omens), M/M, Maggot Husbands (Good Omens), Moving Tattoo(s), My First Fanart, No beta we fall like Crowley, Post-Fall (Good Omens), Pre-Canon: Good Omens, Protective Gabriel (Good Omens), Racist Language, Romani, Seven Deadly Sins, Undercover, canon divergence of disney movie, heythatsalotofeyes, my first fanart is linked check it out, the mark of the beast, working together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-07-29 17:33:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20086069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireChildSlytherin5/pseuds/FireChildSlytherin5
Summary: Hastur loved the 14th Century and beyond; it was his heyday of the time during the famine, the black death, the civil wars and the religious upheavals of Europe. It wasn’t until 1462 did his life got turned upside down in the arrival of an archangel, Gabriel. What is he doing here messing up with his temptations to Frollo? And what is he doing here if not stopping him of doing his job?OMG y'all. i got fanart for this fic!





	1. 1462, the Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Bear with me with this crazy crossover. It will work, I had this stupid thought the other day about “what crazy crossover could I pair with Good Omens?” along with “what does Gabriel do all these years besides bothering heaven earth agents and paperwork? Does he do any field work?” and BOOM this crossover idea of monstrosity was born. It’s different and I needed something to show what Gabriel’s does as a job other than doing paperwork in heaven and overseeing earth agents like Aziraphale. Also, Hastur and Ligar needs more love into the fandom.
> 
> [OMG y'all. i got fanart for this fic! ](https://heythatsalotofeyes.tumblr.com/post/186894332825/my-very-first-fan-art-for-a-fanfic-ive-been)
> 
> [OMG y'all. i got fanart for this fic! ](https://heythatsalotofeyes.tumblr.com/post/186894332825/my-very-first-fan-art-for-a-fanfic-ive-been)

**Chapter One: 1462, the Arrival**

-

Hastur ran though the dark alleyways and streets in the gloomy winters’ night. The snow was slightly falling; as the crisp wind blow though his long white blonde hair. He grinned as he creeped though the passageways through Paris. He wraps his hood tighter around his head as he pulled it further so the wind would not touch his face. His grin showed his yellowing sharp teeth, his black eyes shine brightly.

He can smell his prey as he got closer to the Seine River that flows through the city. Though Ligur, they found out that there will be a small band of romani that is be smuggled into the city tonight. His target, Cladue Frollo have this massive hatred of them, which Hastur never understood why but though a little demonic intervention got the man to be Judge just a short year before, which started the pathway for Frollo to start his vendetta against the romani people of who he sees as a disease of corruption in his city. Hastur was able to easily get employed by Frollo in the hunt of romani and after just a short year has his full trust as an advisor and someone who can do the dirty work that Frollo needed to get done. The human took it seriously that if he doesn’t physical do the crimes, then he is free of any foul deeds. What an idiot.

Child’s play really if he says so himself. Give a man promises of riches and dominance over what he sees as a threat and the human easily swayed by the snap of his fingers.

Hastur hissed as he got near the Notre Dame Cathedral. It appears the romani believed that they would be safe if they smuggle themselves near the cathedral or perhaps the priests there are part of the smuggling? Hastur will never know as he is unable to go near any churches and besides, getting rid of the traffickers would mean no more fun for him.

He already sends Ligur to bring Frollo and the rest of the band for the ambush. Hastur watched as a small boat carrying three men and a woman slowly drifted through the still water. It was winter but not yet cold enough for the river to be frozen over just yet. A baby was heard in the still night as Hastur sneered at the sound. He hated when there were children involved during his job. But there is nothing he can do about it; it’s not like he or Ligur have an orphanage on the side nor any of the Satanic nuns are nearby for any of them to take in any children for them. It is what it is really, sometimes innocents get in the way. Besides the child will go to Heaven, it’s not like it was his fault if the child dies or not. That was Heaven’s business protecting the innocents not theirs.

“Shut it up, will you!” snapped one of the male companions in the boat.

“We’ll be spotted!” grunted the other. Hastur wonders if any of them are related to the woman or child as his first thought the first romani would be her husband as the man has her in his arms. With the child being called an it however, either the child was too young to have a name yet as many human children die when they are this small during this time of the year or none of the companions are related to begin with and huddle together for warmth. But then again Hastur doesn’t understand humans much as they change far too fast for him to follow. For all he knows they are just being snappy of thinking they are going to get caught. But they are and its funny.

The woman rocked her child, as she looked down at the bundle in her arms. “Hush, little one.” She said.

Within moments the boat went to shore. The boatman who had a large limp at one leg jumped out first followed by the three romani. “Four guilders for safe passage into Paris.” The ferryman reached out his hand towards them accepting the payment, leaning heavily on his walking stick. 

It was in that moment; an arrow flew across the alleyway and went through the man’s walking stick. Hastur grinned as he saw the look of horror on the romani and boatman’s faces as Frollo’s guards showed up surrounding the small group with their swords and spears.

_They are here. You will die. There is no escape. How does that make you feel? Yes… yes, yes! attack them…._

The first romani kept the younger man and the woman behind him as he kept the spears away from them by swatting at them as he had no knife on him. He half wanted to attack the guards but there are too many of them. They heard a horse approach as they turned and gasped. “Judge Claude Frollo!”

Hastur would feel the arrogance coming off Claude Frollo as the human approached them on horseback. Frollo loves being feared by the common people, even those that he works under him. The demon wonders how far he could make the human love the feeling of being feared that could lead into lust. Human men are like that, not knowing the difference between love and lust. They are the easiest to tempt into such sins then other the sex after so many eons of men wanted to control over women because of what Eve had done all those years ago. Hastur slowly approach the horse rider to his side, keeping his face half hidden in the cloak to hide his eyes. The guards near glanced at him as they quickly stepped away as they know of his reputation. Hastur grinned at a much younger one, who yelped away.

“Bring these gypsy vermin to the Palace of Justice!” Frollo ordered his men as they started grabbing them by the arms and putting on chains around their wrists. One guard grabbed the Romani mother and she snatched her child away from his grubby hands. The idea of anyone touching her child angered her.

“You there! What are you hiding?” the guard barked as he took the woman’s hand as she tried to pull it away.

Frollo looked bored as he rolled his eyes. “Stolen goods, no doubt. Take them from her.”

Hastur knew that Frollo was stupid but didn’t know he was that stupid. In that moment the woman snatches her arm off from the guard’s hold and bolted. A thrill went through Hastur as he started to run after her but Frollo yelled out orders about going after her himself. It was clear that he wanted the glory of capturing the Romani woman for himself either out of boredom or he was too fueled by demonic influence as lately there has been much more flock of Romani coming into the city lately. Frollo kicked his heals on the horse’s sides as he sped off after the woman. Hastur knew what will happen if he displeased Frollo and the paperwork that he had to go through from the last time was not pleasant.

But still… he can feel that he is needed to wherever Frollo and the Romani woman will be at when he catches her. Making sure the guards knew what they were doing as they took the three men who was left behind into a cart to be place into prison in the Palace of Justice, to be hang in the morning no doubt; Hastur went off after Frollo. It wasn’t hard of course following the scent of fear, the small tracks of a barefooted woman and horse prints in the snow. With a burst of speed and a push with his blacked wings Hastur found himself near the Notre Dame, again.

Hastur hissed knowing he isn’t close to be in any danger from the Cathedral as the property only goes as far as the building itself; he can still feel Heaven’s touch even at this distance. He never tried to step into a church before, nor does he ever want to test fate of being attacked by one of those righteous bastards. The priests there know him by sight now after being in Paris for the past few years. They know not to trust him as he is not a man of God.

Up ahead the romani woman ran up the stone steps of the Cathedral banging her hand into the wooded door as she tried to open it, but it was locked. “Sanctuary! Please give us sanctuary!” she cried out as the back of Hastur’s back hairs prickled up as he felt her prayer.

Frollo came barreling towards her in full speed as he caught up to her on the steps of the cathedral. He rips the bundle from her arms, kicked her hard in the face, sending her crashing to the cement steps where she lay there not moving. The baby within the bundle in Frollo arms began to cry.

Frollo looked down in the bundle in alarm. “A baby?” he uncovered the baby’s head to look upon the face of the child. He gasps in alarm as he covered the baby back. “A monster!”

Hastur jumped in alarm of this. What would freak out a human this much of a common baby? As far as he knew the child doesn’t have any demonic blood in it. Hastur could feel the thoughts that went through the human’s mind. He wants to dispose of the child. Again, Hastur’s felt his demonic impulse rise as he steps closer to the stricken man that just murdered a woman and took her child as Frollo search around, anywhere to get rid of the child.

_The child is a demon. Throw it into the well. Where it belongs. _

Frollo rides closer to the frozen well that was on the other side of the courtyard, he raised the child high into the air as he was about to drop the child into its bitter grave, Hastur felt the presence of an angel that appear into the clearing. 

Hastur swore under his breath.

“STOP!” a voice cried out across the courtyard. It was the archdeacon of the Notre Dame that finally came out from the church as the man pointed his finger to Frollo with such righteous fury in his eyes.

Behind him stood Gabriel.

**(End of Chapter)**  
  


* * *

**Words:** 1,963


	2. The Archangel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bear with me with this crazy crossover. It will work, I had this stupid thought the other day about “what crazy crossover could I pair with Good Omens?” along with “what does Gabriel do all these years besides bothering heaven earth agents and paperwork? Does he do any field work?” and BOOM this crossover idea of monstrosity was born. It’s different and I needed something to show what Gabriel’s does as a job other than doing paperwork in heaven and overseeing earth agents like Aziraphale. Also, Hastur and Ligar needs more love into the fandom.

**Judge and Tempters**

**-**

**Summary: **Hastur loved the 14th Century and beyond; it was his heyday of the time during the famine, the black death, the civil wars and the religious upheavals of Europe. It wasn’t until 1462 did his life got turned upside down in the arrival of an angel. And not just any angel, but the Archangel Gabriel. What is he doing here messing up with his temptations to Frollo? And what is he doing here if not stopping him of doing his job?

**-**

**Chapter 2: The Archangel**

**-**

Frollo stared at the Archdeacon with such indifference. The way he dangles the child makes Hastur’s heart leap out from chest watching him. The Archangel stood there doing nothing but kept his head down, but his bright violet eyes was easily seen under his cowl as the winter’s wind blow across the courtyard. The demon glanced at the angel in a curious glance; Gabriel wasn’t wearing the normal attire of the heavenly host when they are just passing through earth. What was even stranger is that Gabriel wasn’t wearing the robes of the priests or that of any rank of the Catholic Church either as the last angels that Hastur and Ligur saw did. No, the angel looked like an everyday street worker like a gravedigger or someone that cleans the streets of sewer. A peasant with worn tunic, pants, cowl and a thin cloak; practically the same as he and Ligur wore.

“This is an unholy demon! I’m sending it back to hell, where it belongs.” Frollo replied to the Archdeacon.

The Archdeacon scooped up the fallen woman into his arms. She was dead. “See there is the innocent blood you have split on the steps of Notre Dame.”

_It’s not your fault. She ran. If she didn’t fight against you, you would not have kicked her._

Frollo rolled his eyes. “I am guiltless—she ran, I pursued.”

“Now you would add this child’s blood to your guilt on the steps of Notre Dame.”

_You didn’t know it was a child! How could you?_

“My conscience is clear!” snapped Frollo. The Archdeacon was not having it.

“You can lie to yourself and your minions.” The Archdeacon scowled at Hastur who stood in the darkness of the courtyard. It was then that Frollo had noticed him as well but did nothing. It was a comfort to him to have someone that would take his side if the Archdeacon wish to take legal action against him over the woman’s death. “You can claim that you haven’t a qualm, but you never can run from, nor hide what you’ve done from the eyes, the very eyes of Notre Dame!” 

Frollo looked up at where the Archdeacon was pointed at. It was the eyes of the statues, all the saints and those of the Bible, that was looking down on them from the Cathedral. Hastur felt the twinge of fear in Frollo’s soul as he started to feel guilt of this crime. It was the first time Frollo personal killed a person after all, the other deaths he has causes was not by his hand but from those that work for him.

Hastur felt his demonic influence twirl with the archangel’s, how curious as Hastur never thought angels can tempt, only demons. Hastur stepped closer to the angel tilting his head, Gabriel’s actions spoke to him that he would do nothing to bring back the woman from death, no attacking him as it was clear that the angel knew he was a demon and who he was. Curious enough the angel didn’t move away as Hastur approach him to stand by his side. As they both watch the event in front of unfold.

_Her death is not your fault. She slipped. The steps were icy. Anyone could have slipped on those steps and died. _

_She is a woman. Why did you kill her? All she was doing was protecting her child. _

_She was a romani woman! One less woman means less bastards born to plunge your city of their filth._

_Thou shalt not murder. The Corruption of Cain has poisoned your blood of what you have done…._

Frollo swallowed as he glanced at the child that was still in his arms. “What must I do?” he asked the Archdeacon. The Archdeacon said a small prayer to the woman as he got up off the ground. The old man sighed as he glanced up at Frollo and then back at Gabriel who still stood there. It appears that the Priest does know of Gabriel, which makes Hastur wonder how long the angel been in the city without him or Ligur knowing.

“Care for the child, raise it as your own.” The Archdeacon said.

Frollo choked. “What? I’m to be saddled with this misshapen—” Frollo paused as thought creeped across his face.

_A child that could be of use to you later…._

_…An heir to continue your reign…._

Frollo sighed. “Very well. Let him live with you, in your church.”

The Archdeacon was surprised by this. Part of him thought that Frollo would not agree of adopting the child. Where the hell would they raise a child in the church to begin with? It’s not like they had nuns in the cathedral. “Live here? But where?” he asked.

“Anywhere.” Frollo looked up the cathedral as he saw the bell towers. “Just so he’s kept lock away where no one else can see. The bell tower, perhaps. And who knows—our Lord works in mysterious ways.” f

Hastur had to gag at that as it was the same bullshit that Heaven like to spat about.

“Even this foul creature may yet prove one day to be of use to me.” Frollo said; as he cups the child closer to his chest from the cold wind. He looked up and turned to Gabriel who bowed his head. “You there! Gravedigger.” He pointed at the Archangel who looked up, his violet eyes brighten.

“Yes, sir?” the archangel asked, stepping closer to Frollo. Hastur looked between the angel and human with confusion. This Archangel is being subservient to one of his damned targets?

“Take the woman for a proper burial. Hastur, join him.” It was a dismissal.

Hastur grinned as he bowed low to Frollo before the man could leave on his horse either back to the church to get any of them to find him a wet nurse or to the Palace of Justice. “It will be done, my lord.” Hastur said. Frollo nodded and left.

The Archdeacon didn’t want to hand over the woman to Hastur’s care as his black covered eyes glistened towards the priest with a sinister grin which the man flitch at the sight and closed his eyes as if been slapped.

“Give the woman to me, Father.” Gabriel said, he reached out his arms towards the Priest. “I will make sure she is properly buried.”

“Yes, yes. Very well.” The Archdeacon know of Gabriel (however not by name) as he is much more of a man of God then the likes of Hastur. He had already given his blessing to the poor woman as there was nothing else for him to do. “I have other duties to attend to. As well let the monks know of our new charge.” The Archdeacon placed the dead woman into Gabriel’s arms and the angel nodded as he stepped away towards the demon.

“We will take good care of her, _Father_.” Hastur smirked, nodding his head in a mock bow. The Archdeacon fought off another shiver at the sight of the man. If there is any way to describe the likes of the man would have been oily. The man stepped back from the demon as far as he could without looking to be rude as Hastur is close to Frollo. The Archdeacon did his normal dismissal of prayer towards the two men, Hastur spitted in disgust that the human would dare to do that to him and went back to the church, locking the great doors as he went.

Alone in the courtyard, Hastur looked back at the Archangel, twisting his leg just so just in the off chance that he needed to run. He shifted the wings on his back as he cracked his neck. “You do now that Frollo is mine, right? I don’t like to share.”

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words:** 1,468

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its little out of character, but Gabriel is the only Archangel that Hell knows that has no track record of killing any demons unlike the rest of the Archangels, hence why Hastur didn’t fear him. I figured fill the plot hole of what happened to the body of Quasimodo’s mother, so that will happen in the next chapter. I hope this tiny chapter is okay. 
> 
> Until next time!
> 
> \--Marsha


	3. The Arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ligur left Hastur alone for a few hours and he finds him with an angel. This is why Hastur should never be left alone for too long. 
> 
> A MUCH longer chapter! :D hope you all enjoy. Check out the fanart of this fic on tumblr by heythatsalotofeyes 
> 
> YOU ARE THE BEST! <3

**Judge and Tempters**

**-**

**Summary: **Hastur loved the 14th Century and beyond; it was his heyday of the time during the famine, the black death, the civil wars and the religious upheavals of Europe. It wasn’t until 1462 did his life got turned upside down in the arrival of an angel. And not just any angel, but the Archangel Gabriel. What is he doing here messing up with his temptations to Frollo? And what is he doing here if not stopping him of doing his job?

**-**

**Chapter 3: The Arrangement**

**-**

“You do know that Frollo is mine, right? I don’t like to share.” Duke Hastur said, as the demon turned to face him. His abyss coloured eyes stare at him as the demonic heat that smelt of sulfur seem to surround the angel as if the duke himself was claiming his territory like a common mutt. Gabriel rolled his eyes, did the demon think a simple dominating dance would scare him off?

“It will remain unseen.” Gabriel said simply showing no fear against the demon. He can tell that the duke was annoyed that his simple display of dominance didn’t work but didn’t seem too surprised that it didn’t as the angel was an Archangel. Gabriel put a metal note to himself to investigate the records of how many angels that came across the Duke Hastur that was easily intimidate by a weak display of demonic sulfur. Or was the attempt a form of a test to see what he would do?

“Bullshit!” Hastur snapped. “Why are you here, wank-wings?”

“I am here to judge the soul of Cladue Frollo.” It was no point of lying even to a demon as this assignment has many layers of delicate specifics that needs to happen that he forced to be present for all of them for it to work. It appears that some of them would overlap with Hell it seems. Gabriel knew he may be stuck on earth in the untimely future that may take years. It won’t be the first time as it were, but he is not looking forward on the mess he will have to fix when he goes back to Heaven and all the paperwork that will collect on his desk. It would help if he had an assistant as many other Archangels have but… none of angels that he tried with ever fit for him or do it properly to his standards. Sandalphon does help him, as he is the best out of them all with helping Gabriel with some of his duties and may be the closest…. Friend? Coworker? Gabriel has in Heaven. But it’s just not the same without Israfil. Sandalphon was the one that replaced him when his brother Fell (or died as what everyone in Heaven believes as that what Gabriel reported to Michael when he was sent to kill him). ****[1]****

Hastur snorted. “Well as you can clearly see, the human is doomed for Hell. You can go back to Heaven. No need for you to be here any longer. Shoo.” It was obvious the angel knew that the woman will die tonight and still he did nothing to save the mother and only the child. Has heaven started to get lazy?

“That I agree with you. However, my assignment goes beyond him of course. Not that I will tell the likes of you.”

“Oh, you won’t now would ya? This is my turf. Get lost.” Gabriel ignored him as he started to walk away as he adjusts the grip of the dead woman still in his arms and knocking into the demon’s shoulder as he walked past him. Hastur swore loudly as he went after the angel, mindful to keep himself as far as he could from the cathedral’s property line. Knowing angels, Gabriel would purposely go over the property line just to spite him. Hastur is reminded again why he doesn’t work with angels, unlike Ligur and his back channels. “Don’t walk away when I’m talking to you, winged bastard.”

Gabriel snorted and side glanced the demon beside him. “Where is your partner?” he asked. “Duke Ligur? Aren’t you attach to the hip?”

“None of your damn business.”

Gabriel stopped and looked around, suddenly feeling lost. “Mind getting us a cart?” he asked. Hastur rolled his eyes and spotted one at the other side of the mudded street. Gabriel’s tilted his head in confusion as Hastur walked up to it, making sure the wheels was decent enough. It was the type of cart in which it takes one or more people to push it by lifting the back part to steer the cart down the street.

“Shouldn’t we just miracle one?” Gabriel asked as he watch the demon got on his knees checking the wheels.

Hastur shook his head as he got up. “Why should we when there is one right here for us to take?”

“That’s stealing.”

“Ah!” Hastur laughed. “Better to steal then using up your miracles on trivia stuff.” He said offhandedly.

Gabriel looked back at the cart, not agreeing out loud of the logic behind taking the cart and not miracle one from existence. It would be a wasted miracle as it was, it isn’t like they would reuse it for later if they did. It does look abandoned in the side of the street anyway. Plus, it’s not like they would going to keep it. Use it and put it back of where they found it would be the most logical thing to do at this point. Gabriel sighed as he walked to the back of the cart and gently sitting down the woman on it. The angel made sure she looked comfortable, wrapped in her cloak, setting her arms cross on her chest. If it wasn’t for the cracked skull, the woman would look like she was only sleeping, but the dried blood mix with the tangled mess at the back of the woman’s head was the only sign that she wasn’t. 

Hastur glanced at the blood on the angel’s tunic and wonder if the angel knew it was there. He smirked as he kept his mouth shut about pointing out the blood. 

“Help me push, demon.” Gabriel motion him to join him at the end of the cart to push. Hastur only hesitate for a moment before joining the angel at his side and they began to push down the street.

**-0-**

And it was the worse decision he ever made that night.

“I blame you for this!” Hastur snapped at the angel as he grunted under his breath. The uneven stones on the road was annoying as they went down the main path. To get to the burial ground is to get off from it into three streets, across a bridge and into another mudded narrow road. The streets are filthy as the humans enjoy throwing their waste out their doors and windows (don’t they know how the Black Death kept going on for years? Humans of this part of Earth of this time period are so unhygienic that even put Hell to shame of how dirty everything and everyone are).

“What? What did I do?” Gabriel asked, his eyes widen.

“If you brought the human back to life that you should have done in the first place, we wouldn’t have to push her corpse across the damn city!”

“If you didn’t target Frollo for a temptation for his soul, his need to wipe out the Romani people would not have happened! Syeira ****[2]**** wouldn’t have to smuggle herself and her family to safety. Don’t you know what’s going on in the other part of the Europe and India?”

“Oh, shut up! You know damn well that Frollo would have damned his soul all on his own without my help.”

Without any of them noticing they lead the cart into a hole. Back in England, Crowley would be found laughing at the idea of idiots not noticing his hole he left on the road in Paris during his trip to get crêpes, thinking about all the fights that will soon followed when they learn that the hole is deep that it would take a miracle to get anything out. Back in France, both Gabriel and Hastur stopped yelling at each other and found that their cart is no longer able to move forward. Hastur started cursing under his breath.

“Now look what you done.” Gabriel snapped as he crossed his arms on his chest.

“What I HAVE done? Look at that size of that hole! How did YOU miss that?”

“It’s obvious it has Hell written all over it.”

“You think me and Ligur dig up holes in streets just for fun? Do I look like that flashed bastard?”

Gabriel turned away from Hastur. “I do not know what you demons do for fun.”

“A lot more fun than any of you angels, that’s for sure. No parties. No sex. No starting rebellions. No riots.”

Hastur smirked when he noticed Gabriel started blushing. “Angels do have sex.” He stuttered. Hastur cocked his head, it was interesting that Gabriel didn’t list the other things.

Hastur smirked. Oh, how he loves making Gabriel squirm. “Oh, you do. With each other or with humans? I thought that wasn’t allowed... you know with the Nephilim...” ** **[3]** **Hastur sneered.

Gabriel looked like he was about to throw up at the idea of it. Gabriel knew that the Nephilim are a very sore subject to demons hence why he never brings it up in the presence of them. “Some do. I don’t.”

“Shame. You do have a nice arse.”

“And you have pretty eyes.” Gabriel said, not knowing why his looks are relevant at this time. Gabriel knew if one tells you a compliment, you do one back at them. It always works with his field agents that work on Earth. Hastur who wasn’t expecting a compliment of his looks, sputtered in disbelief. “I don’t understand why we have to state the obvious of about each other looks at this time as it is. We have a job to do.” Gabriel said, as he walked around the cart. The hole was deep. When he finds out which demon it was, he’s going to strangle them. Why on earth did they had to place it there? What is the purpose of a demon making a hole in the middle of the street?

“You know we can you know, miracle it out.” Hastur said slowly, standing there frozen. Why does he always freeze when something happens that it out from his comfort zone? Getting compliments from angels is one of them it seems.

Gabriel shook his head. “This is labeled as ‘not a priority’. We have to do it by hand unless of course you would do the honors?”

“No.”

“Then help me push.”

“Fuck that. I’m just going to stand right here and watch you fail.”

“What? You’re not going to help me?!”

During their bickering the angel and demon didn’t notice another was sitting quietly on the cart watching them, mindful of not disturbing the dead woman inside. Ligur watched as he glanced at the two of them wondering if they are going to notice him sitting there as they argue about pushing the cart or not. His eyes turned gray as he titled his head in confusion. ****[4]****

He left Hastur alone for a few hours and he came back to see his partner with an angel and a corpse. Not only in the presence of an angel but an Archangel at that and arguing at one. Does Hastur have a death wish? Ligur can feel no ill will from the angel, just annoyance but that could easily change as his history with working with Michael is any interaction. Ligur sighed. He would allow them to continue if not for morning coming in a short few hours and they needed to be elsewhere. Plus, the identity of one of the Romani men that got captured may or may not ruin their temptations to Frollo if they are not carful.

“How long have you been there?” Gabriel turned to look at him as if he was the most fascinating thing he ever seen. Ligur wonders how this idiot could be a commander of Heaven standing there without itching towards his weapon in the presents of not one but two dukes of hell. If Michael was here, she would not be happy of how lax Gabriel is surrounded by demons. Or is the angel so ignorant that he thinks that he doesn’t need to it to beat them?

Hastur jumped up and pointed at Gabriel. “Ligur! Tell this angel that he is a moron!”

Ligur sighed loudly as his eyes turned yellow. Sometimes his love can be an idiot. “We need to leave, Hastur.” He said.

“No, no, no. Not until the job is done! So glad you can join us Ligur! You help push!” Gabriel said, pushing the demon off the cart. Ligur quickly found himself standing next to the angel who stood in the middle besides Hastur. Ligur’s eyes suddenly turned darker grey from the yellow as he wonders how this happened. How did the angel just manhandle him into pushing a cart?

The three of them got the cart out of the hole within moments later. Ligur will not admit that he used up a miracle just so they can get it done quicker.

“Very good!” Gabriel said, clapping on Ligur’s back. “Come on! Halfway there!”

“How did this all happen? What did I miss?” Ligur asked.

“This moron didn’t want to resurrect a human.” Hastur said flatly, at least now pushing the cart isn’t much of a hassle now that there are three of them.

“Not allowed.” Gabriel said brightly as they turned into another street. 

“Aren’t Heaven supposed to save innocents?” Ligur asked. It was then that Gabriel bit his bottom lip as he faltered from answering the question.

“…. Syeira is not part of the plan for Armageddon. She already done her purpose. Her son.”

“….” Both demons stared at the angel in disbelief.

Gabriel didn’t like the silence. He didn’t agree with Metatron either when he got the assignment. “Orders you know. Can’t get too sidetracked with Armageddon just in a few years!” Gabriel said brightly, the fake smile didn’t set well with the two demons.

“Isn’t that going to happen like in 600 years from now?” whispered Hastur to Ligur. Ligur shrugged. Gabriel heard of course but said nothing. He isn’t supposed to show how much he disagreed with Heaven as it were. The rest of the trip was all in silence besides the grunts of pushing a cart over the uneven streets. At last they got to a dirt field in which all of Paris just dump and bury their dead that turning into more like mass graves. In years to come, the place would turn into a public market square with a fountain in the middle. ****[5]****

Gabriel found the perfect place to place the woman. “Here we are,” he said, as he pulled out a shovel he found in the cart and started digging. Without being asked, the two demons found other shovels, either by being abandoned in the dirt nearby or just miracle one from existence. Within moments the grave was finished. It was at least five feet (1.5 meters) deep, as the angel picked up the woman from the cart and hoped into the grave to place her in. Dropping her into a hole would have been rude.

Ligur watched as he wondered how this happened of him helping an angel without a fight as Hastur stood little embarrassed as Gabriel, position the woman’s arms cross on her chest and make sure her cloak was wrapped around her. “Don’t humans, you know? Say something to the corpse before they bury them?” he asked the angel.

“I think you’re right!” Gabriel gasped. “Usually Priests would pray for their soul to go to Heaven, but we know she did. So, we don’t need to do that?” Gabriel looked at the two demons for help. He doesn’t want to make a mistake, it been years since he been to a human funeral.

“Well I think you should at least apologize to her for not bringing her back to life.” Ligur said, as he figured it would be polite as well be demeaning for the angel to apologize to a human. It would be interesting to watch of how that would turn out. Michael would never do it.

Gabriel pouted. “I blessed her son.”

“I agree, you have to apologize to the corpse.” Hastur told the Archangel. They knew it would fluster the Archangel of talking to a shell of a human. Gabriel stared at the two demons, in disbelief.

“Fine!” he turned and looked down on the woman. “I am sorry that you died. I know you didn’t deserve it. You originally had a long life ahead of you, you had a daughter. But things happened and you had a son instead that you loved and ended up marrying your murderer’s half-brother.** **[6]** **Which is not your fault. The point is—the point. Yeah, the point— my brother likes dolphins. Wait… that’s not the point ah…” Ligur pinched his nose in the secondhand embarrassment from the Archangel that is now talking about dolphins. Hastur kept on smiling but even he is little bewildered. Gabriel sighed, centering himself. “I’m sorry. Nothing that I will say to make will make it all better. I hope we did you right of taking you here.”

Gabriel climbed out from the grave and stared at the two demons with a smile.

Hastur smiled back. “That was beautiful.”

“That was horrible.” Ligur said.

“Next time you do the apologies. Let’s see how you would do any better.” Gabriel snapped as he started to shovel the dirt back into the grave.

“There’s going to be a next time?” Ligur asked with a jolt of the idea of it. “Who says we going to work together after this?”

Gabriel rolled his eyes. “I’m stuck here for the next few years. So are you two. We going to work alongside each other. Humans die all the time.”

“Who says anything about working with you? We can just pretend you never show up!”

“He does have a point, Ligur.” Hastur said slowly. “It would be good to keep tabs to each other.”

“No. He’s an angel. They are not to be trusted.”

Gabriel looked offended. “Did I say we could be friends? No, just temporary coworkers. I keep my side doing my job; you stay at your side doing your job. And we compare notes say…once a month and whenever our job is going to overlap.” Finished filling up the grave, Gabriel sat his shovel back in the cart.

“Seems reasonable.” Hastur said nodding.

“I don’t like it.” Ligur said, still not trusting the angel but the angel does have a point. It would be easier to work…together then apart. If anything, this could benefit him to know more information about Michael from Gabriel if he plays his cards right with the right questions.

“Think about it.” Gabriel pushed the cart towards the exit of the graveyard. The two demons watched as the Archangel left pushing the cart down the street, nodding his head as if playing a song in his head. Ligur and Hastur stood there not believing of how their night went.

Hastur turned to Ligur with a questionable look. “What did you find out?” he asked knowing that there was a reason that Ligur was impatient.

“Jehan Frollo is in the Palace of Justice.”

**(End of Chapter) **

**Words:** 3,726

[1] Chapter 2 of [“Dishonored Brethren”](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19761184/chapters/46868950#workskin)

[2] a Romani name meaning “Princess”. Possibly linked to the Hebrew name of Sarah. I randomly picked the name for Quasimodo’s mother. Nowhere is she named in any musical, book or movie. So, I picked a name I liked that is common name among the Romani, that I know of. Of how Gabriel knew her name is that is he able to look at any human and just Know things. It’s part of his Archangel gifts and abilities that are tied of what he governs as an Archangel from angelology. During his spat towards Hastur, his angelic influence did kind of bleed though and Knew her name right then and there. Hastur just thinks that Gabriel knew all along and keep things to himself.

[3] Both Ligur and Hastur are still angry of the lost of their children and human wives that Heaven took from them. Their story I hope to post soon about that in “Dishonored Brethren” 

[4] Ligur’s eyes change colour based on his emotions. Grey is sometimes assorted to confusion, boredom, anachronism, dullness, decrepitude & so on. Only Hastur can decipher Ligur’s emotions with high accuracy than any other in Hell. Yellow on this chapter is for impatience.

[5] Place Joachim-du-Bellay “Fountain of Innocents” a 16th century fountain marks the site of a lost medieval cemetery once filled with mass graves. It was originally near the now destroyed church that stood by the graveyard. The records describe the old graveyard that dates from the 12th century. It was once the largest cemetery in Paris. In 1780s did the city closed the cemetery because the ground was so oversaturated with decaying dead that even the smallest amount of rain would reveal corpses lying just beneath the thin layers of soil. The dead were exhumed, lingering flesh was burned and removed, the bones were relocated to now world-famous Paris Catacombs which contain sign marking bones that came from the dismantled graveyard. Bodies that were unable to fully decompose turned into globs of fat were collected and transformed into candles and soap. Today the site is a hub of cafes, shops and bistros.

[6] In a stage musical, the half brother of Claude Frollo is Quasimodo’s father by the name of Jehan Frollo. During Gabriel’s horrible apology I did hint on an older movie version in which Quasimodo’s mother switch him as a baby and took a daughter that ended up being Esmeralda. The mother of the switched child believed Quasimodo as a Changeling and dumped in him an orphanage. The original book however, Quasimodo’s mother abandons him on the steps of Notre Dame in which Frollo was telling the truth about his mother abandoning him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A much longer chapter that i feel y'all deserve because you readers/reviewers are THE BEST! But i feel this chapter may be a little out of character? 🤔
> 
> Meh. Next chapter is Frollo meeting up with his bro. Followed by the 20 years time skip to the Festival of Fools.


	4. Devil's Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yeah i thought we would be meeting with Frollo's bro but the chapter wouldn't write so instead we going to jump ahead and see what Gabe is up to.

**Judge and Tempters**

**-**

**Summary:** Hastur loved the 14th Century and beyond; it was his heyday of the time during the famine, the black death, the civil wars and the religious upheavals of Europe. It wasn’t until 1462 did his life got turned upside down in the arrival of an angel. And not just any angel, but the Archangel Gabriel. What is he doing here messing up with his temptations to Frollo? And what is he doing here if not stopping him of doing his job?

**-**

**Chapter 4: Devil’s Trap**

**-**

Gabriel walked slowly up the wooded steps towards the bell towers of Notre Dame. He faintly hears the cries of a babe as a wet-nurse that the Archdeacon found hush the child. As he opened the doors of the chamber that housed the bells, he watched as the wet-nurse place the babe in a makeshift box that was on the table. The space was very barren with layers of dirt and dust that covered everything. The morning light was now peaking from the outside giving the space a certain glow. Gabriel smiled, as he faintly hears the laughter of a child, the woodened carvings that soon will adore the very table that the child laid and a thirst for freedom.

Just as the feeling came, it disappeared as the wet-nurse turned towards him as she turned. The woman gasp but calmed herself. “You scared me, sir.” She said. “Are you here for the child?” she has been told that someone will arrive to watch the child until it was time for another fed. She was needed into the kitchen to feed the priests of the cathedral.

“Yes.” Gabriel said to the human. The woman nodded as she started to walk towards the door without a word. Gabriel knew the woman did not care for the child. Afterall the child was ugly, and doubt been told of who’s child came from. He has yet to see the child, but he knew its soul. He slowly walked up the box and looked within.

What greeted him was a young child with the biggest toothy smile, as the child waved his hands towards Gabriel as if wanting to be picked up. The child was deformed, no doubt of it as one leg did look longer then the other and the face was lopsided. But either then that, Gabriel didn’t see anything wrong with the child. The child has a strong bright soul, destined for Heaven. He doesn’t understand the lack of love from the woman that shared her milk from her breast to the child, or the hatred he felt from Frollo when he first met the child. He felt nothing but love from the child, mix with yearning for comfort.

Gabriel picked up the child, mindful of making sure to support the head cupping the child on his forearm close to his chest. The child was happy of being picked up and close to someone but wondering where mother was. Gabriel felt the primeval feeling from the babe of the need of Mother, the very presence that he felt since day one from birth. It was the same instinct of all things, even he himself feels it yearning from his own creator. The yearning to feel Her light, Her voice, Her very presence but he hasn’t felt Her in many millennia. Not since the Fall of Lucifer if he admits to himself of how long ago it has been. But the last time he felt Her was not out of love but of anger.

Gabriel started to hum as he rocked the child into sleep. Holding a human child, it has always has a calming effect on him, but he amused, children is part of job description as he is the one of the main Archangels that deals with human children. He amused as he thought of the idea of Sandalphon taking care of a child, it was almost laughable.

“You need guardians, little one.” Gabriel told the sleeping babe. He felt his influence gently rise and fall around them; as the smell of lilac filled the room. He knew heaven would not deploy guardian angels, not this close to Armageddon. Besides, the child has a small role in the mist of human history that soon will end as humanity will die in the end of the war. The child is not important for Michael to agree to implore any angels to earth in the years to come. Gabriel knew as well that the child needs a physical guardian as he knew the humans here will not fill the role, not even his foster father. As a rule, guardian angels only watch and never interfere with humans. With his assignment; he is unable to fill this role as well.

Then he felt it; the spirits of demons trapped in stone within he walls of the cathedral. Gabriel knew that many cathedrals, castles and temples on Earth have such trapped in stone as the teachings of King Solomon lives on. Luckily, it’s a dying craft to trap such beings to protect buildings, as most humans don’t know what they are doing or know the true purpose as well know the cost of doing such a cruel deed. 

Gabriel with caution walked outside into the balcony looking out into the morning sun. The presence of the demons he feels is close, as he looked around all the gargoyles around him. There weren’t many on the balcony, but enough that he doesn’t know which one is specking to him that would fill the role that needs to be filled. He walked to each one; feeling the aura within the stones. A few were dead; the spirits of whoever once resided was long gone either faded into nothingness or banished. Others he felt wasn’t a good fit for the purpose of guardianship of a human child as one even hissed at him as he approached it.

At the end of the line; the last three he felt a type of warmth as it was, they that called to him. As he walked up them, he raises one hand and touched each one on the forehead. “Awaken.” Gabriel said.

Within moments; the three once statues came alive as if awakened from a deep sleep that it took them a moment of what awaken them. At the sight of an angel, they stepped back in alarm. It has been ages since they need to protect the cathedral from any intruders.

“Peace.” Gabriel said to the imps. The imps looked at each other; as each of them shrugged but nodded to him in caution. Gabriel wondered if the three of them are siblings as most demons are not this as ease near at each other.

“Why did you awaken us?” the female asked. Gabriel looked at them, the one that spoken to him was short, frail looking as the gargoyle is an old woman, with two horns with a crown of tiny points on her head. She had large ears and wings upon her back. 

_Laverne_

The other two; males Gabriel sense, was far different from one another. The tallest one was fit, with pointed ears, large wings and sharp teeth. Unlike his companions this gargoyle did not have any horns. The last one was very round, large nosed with long thin horns with the tiniest wings Gabriel ever saw on anyone. Gabriel is very doubtful that the wings are usable for flight and wonder if they are flippers that just happens to be on one’s back or if the demon was so happened to be burdened of having flightless wings that are just for show that he seen within other birds on earth. None of them had legs, and Gabriel wondered if it was designed that way so they wouldn’t escaped when they were trapped by the Devil’s Trap, or the stonemasons created their bodies thinking they will forever stay at their place. One doesn’t need legs when one will never move.

_Victor…. Hugo…._

Gabriel smiled. “I have a proposition for the three of you.” He said.

“A proposition?” Victor asked, angels are not known for such things. “What does Heaven wish from us that you have already taken?”

“For exchange of your service in full, I will grant your freedom.”

This surprised the gargoyles. Bound by the Note Dame itself and those that serve her, freedom is something that none of them ever dared to think about. It already been almost 300 years since they been placed here to guard the cathedral. And trapped in the service of the church for much longer. They have been trapped in stone from for so long that none of them fully remember what freedom is like. Gabriel knew they are not of his kin, the Fallen but demons that was hatched soon after Lucifer’s fall into Hell. The offer is too good to be true.

Laverne hopped towards the angel, the first to notice the bundle within his arms. “Is the proposition having to do something with this cutie?” she asked warmly as if a grandmother meeting a newly born member of the family for the first time. Gabriel was taken back, as he didn’t think any of them would be warm towards the idea of the child.

“Yes. He needs guardians. The humans will not care for him as they should because of his deformity. He is an orphan.”

“Ahh, not sure I’m understanding this.” Hugo said, scratching his head. “You woke us up to take care of a human kid?”

“Yes. I am unable to as I am having other duties to attend to.”

“But…not to be rude. We are not guardian angels.” Victor said, little nervous as he rubbed his hands together. Gabriel titled his head in wonder of such display of weakness.

“I am fully aware of what you three are.” Gabriel rolled his eyes. It’s obvious they are not angels but imps. Gabriel then placed the baby into Laverne’s arms. She was startled at first but quickly took the child close to her chest.

Laverne smiled down at the baby. “Ah, what a cutie! What is the wee lad called?” she asked him, rocking him as the baby started to wake.

“I believe his foster father has chosen the name Quasimodo. Named after Quasimodo Sunday.” Which is today as it were the first Sunday after Easter.

“A fitting name!” Victor said as he too hopped closer. Hugo had the giant smile on his face as they watched as Quasimodo took hold of Victor’s finger with a smile.

“We accept.” Laverne said, as she glanced at the other two. The two of them nodded in agreement. They already fell in love with Quasimodo. Gabriel beamed, as part of the assignment is now complete. A burden of worry of making sure the child lives was lifted off his shoulders.

“I will keep in touch and visit time to time. Call to me if you need anything.” Gabriel told them as he turned and went back down the stairs leaving the three gargoyles with the child. As Gabriel went down the spiral steps that turned into stone, he felt love between the four beings up in the tower. Gabriel knew he did the right thing as he knew Michael would not approve.

**-o-**

Gabriel walked into the grand halls of the Note Dame. It was dark but lit with many candles through out the halls and grand rooms throughout. Many humans are walking about as it appears that the morning mass just finished as many humans from all parts of the city, to common beggars to merchants and bankers came to the mass. It was obvious still the humans of the city are strictly divided by social class based on disinvite clothing, rules of behavior and roles they all play in Paris society. Many of the clerics and those of the wealthy kept their distance from him as Gabriel looked quite dirty.

It was then that Gabriel looked down and saw that he was covered in dried blood and dirt. He put up his faded grey-purple cowl over his head, knowing his hair is a mess as well. Gabriel knew he couldn’t miracle himself clean as he was surrounded by too many humans and knowing that being too clean was strange during this time period. Gabriel sighed, as he suddenly missed the public bath houses. Gabriel looked up and notice that the Archdeacon was walking towards him, talking to a monk who nodded in whatever they were talking about and went off towards wherever monks do in their time. The Archdeacon noticed him and was slightly startled as if not expecting him to be there. The Archdeacon beckoned him which Gabriel did.

Gabriel walked towards the priest as he bowed his head to him. Not remotely knowing full well of how to correctly address himself to the Archdeacon. Does he get on his knees and kiss the Archaeon’s rings on his fingers? Does he get on one knee and bow his head? Gabriel did nothing of the sort but walked up to the Archdeacon and bowed his head with his hands behind his back. 

“Father.” Gabriel greeted the human.

“My son,” the human said to him, placing a hand on his shoulder to pat. “I am assuming the job is done?”

“Yes.” Gabriel said mournfully. “I have seen to that she was properly buried.”

“A sad day for a young one who lose its mother in such a way.” They started to walk the halls. Gabriel found himself standing side by side the Archdeacon. “I find myself not surprised of what lengths that Frollo will do against the poor that come here to this city for sanctuary. It was a matter of time before Frollo gets a thirst for blood then making his minions do the work. We can only hope and pray to the Lord that He will guide us all in these dark times.”

Gabriel nodded agreement. “Perhaps She as already send help? Afterall, a child was saved.” The Archdeacon rise an eyebrow, side glancing him.

“I pray to the Lord that you are correct,” the man startled. “I must confess I do not know your name.” 

Gabriel smiled. He’s so happy to finally be able to share his chosen human name. During this century; angels started to need human names to do their assignments which have led them writing their paperwork along with their true names. “Luka, Father. I am called Luka Polaris.” ** **[1]** **Gabriel told him.

“So, I was mistaken. You are not a man of God.” The Archdeacon said, his face did not have a smile upon his face. Gabriel was confused as it took him a long time to come up with a perfect human name. Most of the other angels just use their angelic names as form of a human name or picked boring names because they didn’t care. What was wrong with it?

Confused, Gabriel asked, “I am not following?”

“You called God a She and your name is not Christianized.”

Gabriel hummed in understanding. He had read reports of the Catholic Church and how it grew from Peter’s reign from his field agents. His chosen human name is too pagan. Gabriel knew that it would sadden Yeshua of how his disciples had led his teachings to become. Gabriel has forgotten that the humans of his time period now sees God as one being and not many, as well only male because Eve caused the first Sin. “You are correct, Father that I am never baptized in the faith of any church.” Gabriel said.

“And yet you prance around like you are a man of god.”

Gabriel straighten his back, hands behind his back. “One does not need to be that of man nor a follower of the church to do God’s work, Father.” They weren’t allowed to tell humans of what they are but if a human is able to figure it out it wasn’t their fault. Gabriel wonders if the man would figure it out.

The Archdeacon knew Gabriel was correct, but he didn’t ping Gabriel from being from the countryside. The man was far too literate to be one but that from a merchant family or at least a son that work close to royalty. But his clothes do not it fit of how Gabriel specks. A former priest? One of the altar boys that choose not to go into the path of priesthood? Or perhaps, he is one of Frollo’s spies?

“What is your mission here?” The Archdeacon asked.

“I am here to do Her work, Father. It does not matter what name She is given from humans or that of the church. She is internal, the church is not. Whatever humans believe of what She looks like, are all wrong. My assignment is not of your concern.”

Gabriel knew what the Archdeacon was thinking. In the human’s eyes he spoke blasphemy against the teaching of the church as well in recent years he is on the borderline admitted of devil worship and being a pagan, a country dweller. Such nonsense of humans really. Gabriel knew that Hell have started a nunnery of such things cause why not? If human believe it why not take advantage of it? After all, King Solomon pathed the way of Satanism.

“And yet you associate yourself with the likes Hastur and Ligur.”

“Hastur Lavista and Ligur Vidaloca? ****[2]**** We have known of each other for eons. Our work cross paths time to time.”

The Archdeacon tried to cover up the sneer upon his face. “They are... not good men.”

Gabriel nodded in agreement. “Yes. In their line of work, being good isn’t part of the job description.”

“I can not permit you to corrupt the boy.” The Archdeacon said. Gabriel was taken back; he was being banned of being near Quasimodo? This would make it little difficult in his assignment. “You are far too close to the likes of Frollo.”

“If you think that is wise, Father…”

“I do.”

Gabriel nodded slowly. “You are aware that I am not a demon?” This has not happened to him before being banned from anything from a human. Gabriel was both flabbergast and eager of the challenge that this human brought him. And dared to tell him, the Archangel fucking Gabriel no.

“I do not care of what or who you are.” The Archdeacon said. “I am responsible for the many lives of this city. You are too close to the likes of Frollo.”

Gabriel bowed. “I understand, Father. I have faith that the fate of young master Quasimodo would benefit the lives of Paris in years to come. You are responsible for his life. I am after all, a joker in the deck of cards.”

Gabriel knew he had been dismissed from the church. He bowed to the human again and took his leave. Behind him, he can feel that the Archdeacon was watching him until he left out the door. It wasn’t until much later did the Archdeacon realized that he himself didn’t know the boy’s name, but Luka did. But how?

**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words:** 3,504

[1] In the honour of Richard Speight Jr that played Gabriel/Loki in the Supernatural fandom, I named GO-Gabriel after Loki. So, Gabriel’s human name is Luka Jabril Polaris. The name meaning Loki is unknown however it possibly derived from the Germanic root “Luka” meaning “Knot, lock”. Jabril is the Arabic form of Gabriel which means “man of God; my strength is God” I picked the last name “Polaris” named after the Ursae Minoris, commonly the north star/pole star which is the brightest star in the constellation of Ursa Minor. The Norse have called the North Star and the Sirius Star (south star), depending which text you go by; Lokabrenna which means “burning done by Loki” or “Loki’s Torch”. In my series, Gabriel helped create stars. Where Crowley help create Alpha Centauri, as well the rest of Constellation of Centaurus, Gabriel did Polaris, Ursa Minor as well that of Canis Major, in which the star of Sirius resides.

[2] Its cannon that Hastur’s human last name is Lavista. It’s a joke, named after “Cthulhu!!!: Hastur La Vista, Baby!”. As well its based-on Arnold Schwarzenegger’s catchphrase of “Hasta la Vista, Baby”. Therefore, I picked the last name for Ligur as “Vidaloca” keeping the Hispanic origins to match Hastur’s as well “hasta la vista” in Spanish means, “Until I see you; until we meet again; so long”. Where Ligur’s last name comes from “la vida loca” Spanish for “the crazy life”. It appears that Hastur kept his demonic name as his first human name as it won’t be too far fetching that Ligur may have done the same.

**Again thanks for reading!**

**\--Marsha**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I know I said, Frollo's bro then the 20 year skip but then I had this stupid realization that I needed to get these chapter done as well but it got finished first and then days went by with no update so here is what suppose to be chapter 5 but now its chapter 4. And again, little occ? Who cares at this point? 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D


	5. Jehan Frollo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fate of Jehan Frollo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY for the long wait of this chapter. This chapter kicked my ass and then "Occultist's Wrath" came out of no where that took my full focus to get it at least half way decent. And then other projects of this series took my mind off this chapter.

**Judge and Tempters**

**-**

**Summary: **Hastur loved the 14th Century and beyond; it was his heyday of the time during the famine, the black death, the civil wars and the religious upheavals of Europe. It wasn’t until 1462 did his life got turned upside down in the arrival of an angel. And not just any angel, but the Archangel Gabriel. What is he doing here messing up with his temptations to Frollo? And what is he doing here if not stopping him of doing his job?

**-**

**Chapter ** **5: Jehan Frollo**

**-**

The two demons arrived at the Palace of Justice within moments from leaving the mass graveyard. They flew side by side in flight; Ligur’s darkened elliptical wings was excellent for taking off quickly and maneuvering around objects in high speeds. While Hastur’s wings was more shaped like a falcon’s, medium long narrow wings to sustain speed through a long-distance flight. They been flying side by side for millennia, as it been years since they ran into each other in flight. Besides the different wingspan, the tips of Ligur’s wings match of that of his eyes in every changing colour. Hastur’s wings in his feathers drips the same toxic mucus that comes from his own secretions, that most of the time looks more like black sludge. When clean however; his wings looked brown almost like a crow pheasant’s own wing colour.

  
They landed in the dark alley near the Palace of Justice, making sure they were not spotted. The building itself was the among the tallest buildings in the whole city. Despite its name, it wasn’t a place of justice but rather a place of fear, injustice and tyranny. The ground floor looked normal as any castle as only the most loyal to Frollo lives there in their own grand suites. Frollo has the largest suite within the building itself. Beneath however in its dungeons and catacombs it was another story all together, for it was nothing more than a stone prison where criminals and those that Frollo deemed as something to get rid of such as the Romani people and the poor, were to be tortured, whipped and hanged. Most if not all those that go there, never see the light of day.

  
Many humans would call the Palace of Justice, Hell on Earth. Ligur and Hastur knew for a fact that it was worse.

  
The two demons walked side by side up the stone steps, ignoring the guards at the gate through the wooden grand doors into the grand hallway. It was far too clean, and the feeling of deception was in the air. At first glance it was picture perfect of a palace to show the greatness and justice to the people of Paris. The wealth, the images from the Holy Bible was lined on the walls and portraits of Frollo’s predecessors. But it was all a show of the true horrors that lay just beneath their feet. Ligur and Hastur walked down a few halls into a dark room where a kneeling figure was seen.

  
Frollo kneel alone on his knees; his hands grasp together with his head bowed in prayer. Ligur and Hastur waited for the human to be done with his futile praying. God doesn’t listen to them, why would She listen to the humans? Within moments the man stood up and cross his chest and turned to face them. “What is your report, Ligur?” Frollo snapped.

  
Ligur stepped forward. “We have found three hide outs of the Romani people. They all have been rounded up as we speak and counted for and sent down below.”

  
“Excellent.” Frollo said turning to Hastur. “And is she… taken care of?” he asked. His voice quivered slightly, making Hastur feel little uneasy not knowing what it means. Humans are hard to read.

  
Hastur nodded, nevertheless. “Yes, my lord. We see to it that she was properly buried.”

  
“I see. What do you know of the gravedigger?”

  
“My lord?” Hastur asked, not certain of who Frollo speck of.

  
“The man that you seem to know. Who is he?” 

  
Hastur doesn’t know what to tell the human about the Archangel, now figuring out that Frollo means Gabriel. Gabriel did say that he won’t interfere with their temps and the two of them don’t know what his mission here. “Just a person that we come across time to time in our line of work, my lord. He is not that of importance.”

  
“Hmm. I wish to speck with him. Arrange for a meeting.” Frollo decided as waved his hand to them as if dismissing them from his sight.

  
Hastur was puzzled by this but it wouldn’t hurt now would it? It may bring things to light to know the true purpose of his presence here. Frollo is too far to gone their temptations for Gabriel to save his soul. “It will be done, my lord.” He said as he bowed.

  
“Judge Frollo, there is something else that you must know, before we go.” Ligur said, as he sides glanced at Hastur who shrugged. Frollo slowly turned to the demon, his eyes stare at him with a cold fury.

  
“What is it?” he asked.

  
“One of the men that we captured last night. I am afraid to say that the man is your half-brother, Jehan.”

  
Frollo face slightly paled but his face burst into fury. “My brother is dead.”

  
Ligur and Hastur share a look to one another. “Perhaps, you should make sure? After all this man, is masquerading your dead brother. The man must pay.” The demon felt their impulse circle around the human.

  
Something shifted in Frollo’s eyes. “Yes. I must speck to this imposer.” He said as he stormed out. Ligur and Hastur shared a smile before following the human down to the dungeons.

**  
-0-**

  
The torches give out an eerie glow in the passageways in the catacombs. The flickering of the flames gives out shapes of shadows on the stone walls as if dancing little devils. The air was thick as hardly any air was able to circlet through. In one part of the dungeons it would be blistering cold and the next being too hot as the guards’ force to work down here would keep the fire going just to keep the winter cold and darkness at bay. The prisoners were not so lucky to have such warmth given to them as few was fortunate enough to give a blanket.

  
Many would think Ligur and Hastur feel right at home here, but it was far from the truth. The air was too stuffy not filled with the smell of sulfur from the hot springs throughout Hell with the volcanic ash mix with obsidian shards at the banks of the acidic fiery lakes or the ash snow that falls periodicity. 

  
Here the smell was awful mix with human body odor, urine and smoke from fire pits that guards kept going in the barracks. The smell of alcohol was potent as they passed one of the rooms where guards on their breaks as they laughed and deal another game of cards.

  
The screams and wailing of the prisoners as they walked closer to the cells, one would think would be music to a demon’s ears if not for the fact that more than half here are innocent. At least in Hell you know every human soul deserves to be in there, suffering their punishments of their deeds. It was free will that humans done to deserve their time in Hell. All they, the demons ever do is tempt and give the human options of choice. It wasn’t like any of them force a human to do evil deeds or trick them on doing anything that leads down their paths.

  
In times like this Hastur is reminded of Crowley, whom always says that humans are worse than any of them would ever think up. Walking side by side with Ligur, three steps behind Frollo down the corridors, Hastur felt uneasiness as one human screamed at them from one cell, as the human reached out towards them with broken fingers as if the human tried to claw themselves out moments before. The human dropped onto its knees like a lead balloon, wailing. Ligur grabbed Hastur’s forearm pushing him closer to him as they continued their walk.

  
Frollo did not stop nor flinch.

  
They continue to walk in silence as the demons felt Frollo become more angrier as time went on. The man had his hand grasp together in prayer, his head bowed, and his eyes focus at the path ahead. Every guard under his command, knew to step away from his path. When they saw who he was companied they knew something was about to happen and fled. It wasn’t long until they heard yelling.

  
“CLAUDE YOU COCKSUCKING—”

  
“That is enough, Impostor.” Frollo snapped as he pushed a wooded door open that slammed hard against the wall. The older Romani man from the night before was chained in the middle of a room; with his arms raised above his head from the chains from the ceiling. He was shirtless, with blood dripping from his back where he was whipped. The man was on his tippy toes as the chains kept him from standing properly. His hat was gone, his long hair was mattered with dried blood and sweat from his brow.

  
“YOU!” bellowed Jehan ****[1]**** as he saw who came into the room. The chains held as the man tried to jump Frollo with a snarl, swigging his legs to kick him. The way the man’s shoulders crunch as one of got out of socket, made the man snarled even more. “Where is my wife?! If you done anything to Syeira, I’ll kill you—”

  
Frollo slapped him. “Enough of your lies.” He said coldly as he grabbed Jehan’s long dark hair and pulled his head back. “Who are you to take the name and face of my dead brother, demon?”

  
“Are you stupid?” Jehan snapped. “I am your brother, you levereter!” ****[2]****

  
Frollo saw red as he yanked the chain higher which made the man lifted off the ground. Jehan yelped in pain as the metal chains dig deeper into his wrists. “LIES!” Frollo snarled. “My brother is dead, and you are nothing more than a demon within his skin.”

  
Hastur and Ligur stared at each other. This is not new as it common for humans to accuse each other of being demons when they are not. Most of the time it was entertaining to watch.

  
“I am your brother!” Jehan yelled. “Where is my wife? What did you do to her?”

_  
…tell him… the whore is dead… gone into depts of hell… where she belongs…._

  
“That foul creature you called a wife is dead.”

  
Jehan froze. “What—no… you’re lying.”

  
Frollo smirked. “The whore is dead.” 

  
Jehan kicked him. Frollo screech as he stumbled back in alarm and dropped on his arse. Hastur and Ligur watched, it was the funniest thing they ever saw Frollo ever done as he always parade himself as if everything, he ever does is godly and righteous.

  
Frollo snarled as he got up, walked to the nearest table and took hold of a whip placed there. It had nine cords with bits of metal knotted within the leather braids attached to a wooded handle. It was heavily used and hardly ever cleaned from blood.

  
“YOU MURDERER!” Bellowed Jehan. The man started to curse at Frollo in every insult that he could think of. He was angry but mostly angry at himself. Jehan failed to protect Syeira, the only good thing that ever happened to him in his life. And now she is gone. He had thought that after he got his wife and son safe within the church’s walls or the next safehouse within Paris, he can go to his brother and plead to him for help. It was he that talked Syeira into coming to Paris, even ignoring the rumours about the new Judge and how his own brother become ruthless and rule Paris with an iron fist. “I curse you!” Jehan spitted a curse that he overhead Syeira’s grandmother done to another man that wronged her. “May the demons of hell devour your soul!”

  
CRACK! CRACK! CRACK!

  
The whip slash against Jehan’s back in a frenzy. Frollo knew the best way to torture someone with a whip was to prolong the torture by easing up between the lashes so the older pain would not dull the next one. If done correctly the person would be able to feel every hit by every second much like every lasting burn that burns nonstop for days.

  
No, this isn’t torture but sadism, he was enjoying seeing the blood bled from the imposter’s back. How rich the blood was as it poured down the stone floor. The cracking sound from the whip, was music to his ears as Frollo whipped the man’s back repeatedly until the back was nothing more then shreds.

_  
Don’t kill him…leave the demon to suffer._

  
Frollo stopped and dropped the dripping whip back on the table. He turned without saying a word as he left Jehan unconscious dangling awkward. Hastur stepped closer to the human, unsure what to do with the human just dangling there. Hastur was confused. Ligur kept himself silent, as he stepped aside so Frollo can leave the room into the hall to head back to his rooms.

  
“Take him to his cell.” Ordered Frollo, looking at the demon. Ligur’s eyes turned red and nodded with a grin. For the next 20 years the cell is what Jehan called home.  


**(End of Chapter)**

* * *

**Words:** 2,336

**  
—Marsha**

****[1]**** The name meaning of Jehan is “The world or God is gracious”. Its origins are that from Hindi, Sanskrit and Hebrew.  


****[2]****** Levereter:** a medieval insult that literally means “liver-eater”, which means “corrupt or depriving the world of necessary nourishment”. This insult dates from 1400s Ghent, depiction of corrupts businesspeople lining their pockets at the expense of everybody else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse of why it took me this long to update this story. I think because I didn’t know how to get to point A to point B? 
> 
> Thanks for sticking around this long. :D

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know how you like it. So, what are your thoughts and ideas of Gabriel’s job other than overseeing the angels on Earth? This is the answer. Hope you enjoy this weird crossover. 
> 
> Aug 2 is my birthday and my goal was to post the first chapter of this crossover along with two parter fic that can be read along with this or not. It separated for those that only read smut or doesn't. Want this fic to stay at least PG/PG-13 not mature. Thanks for reading.
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! :D
> 
> \--Marsha.


End file.
